supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
100 Years From Now
100 Years From Now is an AU fanfiction focusing on James O'Connel and Chau Thi, it is from his POV and how he deals with modern day life. James is an IRB soldier who woke up in modern day Dublin, a hundred years after the Rising that he was supposedly injured in and died from injuries. Chapter 1 I felt like I was sleeping for an eternity, what's going on? I woke up in an area with lots of poor people, I got up from my feet, I sneezed. "Where I'm I?" I said. I walked outside and saw a huge, bustling city filled with tourists, happy faces, and buses. "I'm I dead?" I thought to himself. He went outside the slum area and walked around, he then saw a Vietnamese girl dressed in a short skirt and a pink top that said "Porn Star" on it, he approached her. "Can you kindly tell where I am and what year is this?" I asked in a soft voice. "Dublin, 2016." She said. I collapsed to the floor, then a few minutes later, I woke up in her apartment. "I was originally from Vietnam, which is a country in South East Asia." She said. She then got a stool and stood on it, likely to reach something. "Where the h*** is it?" She whispered. I watched her, I was very unfamiliar with this woman, she seemed only twenty, the same age as me. She got out a wheat and fruit bar, she then handed it to me. "Eat this, it's a fruit bar." She said. I felt my insides churn and ache in hunger, I barely eaten since a few days ago. I ate it slowly despite me barely eating a single thing all day, to me, all week, it's sweet. "Can we go out side, Miss?" I asked. "Sure, let us both get ready." She said The woman went into her room then came out wearing jeans, a biker jacket and black shoes. Then I got dressed in modern attire. "Can't go out looking like a prostitute? Can I? Those dissident republican f***tards are so sensitive around a sexy Asian woman looking better than most of the women that participate in those dissident marches!" She said. They got out the apartment. "Wow, the 1916 Rising is celebrated a lot here." I said. "It's their 100th anniversary and it's important, oh, by the way, my name is Chau." She said. "My name is James, James O'Connel." I said Me and she went to O'Connell Street, people were staring at men dressed in black berets, scarves, sunglasses, green jumpers and green trousers, black marching shoes, and an older woman was dressed in a Cumann na mBam uniform, a few were holding flags. "Those are dissident republicans I have been talking about, they are the worst people and the lowest form of life on Earth." She said to me. A few people came towards them. "Take off your masks, please, this was agreed with your seniors." The older man said. "This is a clear state of Free State harassment against the republicans." One of the men at front said. I wanted to facepalm. "Don't listen to their propaganda, this is the Republic of Ireland, the people at the northern-eastern counties, which make up NI, do not want reunification." She said. "Those aren't republicans, their uniforms look hideous and disgusting, they make the tattered clothing look acceptable." I said in my calmnest tone. I went up to them. "James, DON'T! YOU'LL GET HURT!" Chau said with concern. "Why do you consider yourselves republicans?" I asked. "Because we are the true heirs to 1916 and the true government." He replied. Even though I woke up even though I was shot, I had a lot of knowledge about the events that took place after 1916, the War of Independence and the Civil War, the people that made living in Northern Ireland and some parts outside a living h***, the Good Friday Agreement and now. "Did you know Sinn Féin, both Provisional and Republican was never in the Easter Rising?" I said with a smile. "Okay, give me the seven men executed and their ages." He said. "Patrick Pearse, 36, James Connolly, 47, Joseph Plunkett, 28, Thomas MacDonagh, 38, Éamon Ceannt, 34, and Tom Clarke, 58." I replied back with full knowledge. "Give me the names of the founders of the political parties in the Easter Rising." He said. "Michael Collins, founder of the Fine Gael movement, Éamon de Valera, founder of the Fianna Fáil movement." I replied. "Are there any British soldiers shooting down innocent civilians in the Six Occupied Counties?" He asked. "No, There are not many left, and it's mostly dissident republicans that kill innocent civilians now up there now, what has happened to the IRA over the years? They were now like the army back in the 20's-60's, now they're just a bunch of morons, liars, and idiots." I said. Then I smiled and decided to be more insulting. "Your uniforms look so hilariously bad that it will get the seven signatories denying you're a republican to other people, The other executed would deny to other people the fact you are republicans." I said. "That's it, you son of a b****!" He said. He ran toward me and attempted to punch me in the stomach, I then I used the training I got from the military leaders on him. "Wow." The man that asked them to remove their masks said. "Please, this kind of stuff doesn't belong in modern day Dublin, Ireland unfree shall never be at peace wasn't an order to be an a**, We don't want the North, it has suffered enough over the years." I said I walked away from the crowd back with Chau. I was very snarky and I may have disliked English people back then, I don't hate them now. Chapter 2 I got arrested the next day for doing something the public liked me for, kicking the dissident moron's a**, he deserved it, I was put in a mental asylum for speaking nonsense, when I told the cops my birth year was 1896, I was in the Rising, and I never hurt people, would I be over 120 years old? I looked at the ceiling, I was cold, hungry, tired. I hadn't eaten or drunk anything since I got here, the inmates here got their food bought to them, I couldn't open the door and I would wait for it, which never came. "I.....am.....so...f***ing..hungry......" I whispered softly. My stomach voiced it's complaint, despite my wristcuffs, I rested my hands on my abdomen, it's been so f***ing long, the last thing I ate was a fruit bar, my insides felt like my organs were going to rupture. A few minutes later, my stomach cramps got more painful, the growling became more louder, it felt like a clawed monster inside me. " (Shut the f*** up, ah......)" I said in Irish. Then I heard the door open. "Chau!" I said, attempting to get up. "Hey, I bribed the staff to let me get you, what happened?" She said. "I fell on the steps." I said, rather ashamed, I'd been handcuffed and bounded to the floor, they removed my shoes and socks, I was still in my IRB uniform, which smelt of urine, which my socks and shoes had been placed to the side, my stomach started to pang, causing me to hiss a little underneath my breath. "Chau I wonder----" then I thought better of it "No, don't worry....." "Don't they ever feed you here?" She asked, then she covered her nose in disgust, "Ew, James, your room stinks!" She exclaimed, I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears of humiliation, "I couldn't help it, the bathroom's down the corner, and uh---" I said before being cut off. "They leave you here to sit in your own p***?" She asked, covering her nose. She then took me out of the asylum, I was too hungry to move, and I was very dizzy, 10 minutes later, back into her apartment. "Take a shower, I'll wash your uniform." She said. After a refreshing shower, in clean clothes, I was wolfing down a sizable portion of an English breakfast and pudding, with Chau's help, it was gone in five minutes, it was very rich and filling. "About time I got fed, Thank. F***ing. God." I said, and gave a small burp. I was honestly thankful, it was the first thing I had in 3-5 days, and I never thought English cuisine would be so good, since I've never tasted English food before. "Tomorrow, do you want to go to the GPO? I moved to Ireland from Vietnam to learn about the Easter Rising." She asked. "The GPO, is it only a post office?" I asked. "Yeah, it's also a huge tourist attraction, the actors in the short film do a very wonderful job and it's very popular with tourists." She said. "Sure!" I said. Tomorrow, we went to the GPO, Chau gave the woman the euro and we went straight in. "Wow, this is awesome....." I said. "I know, the uniforms looked awesome." She said. She showed me to pictures of the Easter Rising leaders. "That's Joseph Plunkett." I said, pointing at a photo of a young male aged in his late 20's with glasses held together by a chain. Chau thought the man looked more like a doll, his pale features and skeletal appearance made him look like a scrawny nerd. "He married before he died, it was sad." I said. "Yeah, but now, these two are doing things in the afterlife like normal young couples do." She said. "Who is Bobby Sands?" I asked "A hunger striker, the terrorist attacks after his death greatly damaged the PIRA's reputation, especially the Warrington bombings, were two kids were killed, nowadays, people see the Provos as murdering a**holes." She said. Chapter 3 I woke up to Chau vomiting in the toilets. I was shirtless, and only in a pair of boxer shorts, my physique was very thin and muscular, with a mild hint of a six pack. "Miss, you okay?" I asked. "James, I am pregnant....." She annonced to him. "What did we do last night?" I asked her. "Well, I remember having sex with you, you look hot without clothes, this is kind of good for a man who barely eaten until I got you out of a asylum." She said and complimented. Chapter 4 It was a few months since I have lost my virginity, looked outside, and went outside in public, people weren't too bothered by my uniform since I already looked like a Irish Army officer. I went into a pub, then asked the bartender. "Can I use the karaoke machine?" I said. He nodded, then I got a microphone, selected the song, James Connolly, and I sang. People looked shocked and impressed. "He's good." A woman said. After the sing finished, they clapped, I left the pub. I went back home, Chau was starting to look pregnant, but she covered herself with a long coat. "Did you get the baby's gender?" I asked. "Girl......ugh, she keeps kicking......" He said. "Okay." I said, I took off my coat and put it on a pole, Then Chau got up and sat next to me. "Hey, Jamie......" She asked. I opened one eye, she moved her soft fingers to my neck, causing me to flinch and hold back a smile. "What the f*** was that?" She asked me. "Nothing...." I said. "Are you sure?" She said as she done it again, a small smile and a giggle escaped my lips. 'He's ticklish.....' She thought, then moved her fingers across my stomach and hips, causing me to explode into a fit of high-pitched giggles. "Stohohohop! Chahahahau! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! Be reasonable!" I protested. She continued for at least seven-eight minutes, then after it stopped, I was still breathing heavily, giggling from the aftermath. Chau was on her computer, she was on a news site until she read something about a burger bar. "Holy.....s***...Bobby Sands Burger Bar...." She said giggling. I looked at the monitor, and burst into a fit of laughter. "These Iranians do not how to commemorate Irish people properly." I commented after calming down. Chapter 5 Chau was now eight months pregnant, the baby was due soon, her contractions became more painful, I had a doctor with her to ensure she was alright. I looked outside the window, the dissidents were at it again, I really disliked and grew to hate them, these guys don't represent me. The doctor then came to me. "She's about to give birth." He said. He then went back in, after hearing screaming in a language I never heard before. "Push, push!" He yelled. She screamed again, then after a few minutes, I heard a baby crying. "It's a girl." The doctor said. He dried off the baby. "You will be in hospital, I will be there tomorrow to pick you up." I said. I went inside the room, I noticed a newborn Asian-Caucasian girl. "What do you want to call her...." She said weakly. "Do you like the name Grace?" I asked "My middle name is Hui." She said. "Grace Hui it is." I said. Tomorrow, Chau was back in hospital, I watched my sleeping daughter. Chapter 6: Modern World. Chau decided to teach me about the modern world, since I showed diffculty using a phone.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanon